


6 AM.

by radicaldreamer (momecat)



Category: Kaiji
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momecat/pseuds/radicaldreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahara should have stopped himself before things got so messy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 AM.

  


The hot, humid heat of July was already beating down on the rooftops as the sun started its slow ascent up the morning sky. It was still low on the horizon, but the heat of Tokyo made the city waver in the orange glow of sunrise.

Sahara stirred restlessly on the floor of Kaiji's all too cramped apartment. He had been awake for the larger part of an hour now, the hangover of yesterday hammering mercilessly at his temples and his stomach lurching every time he tried to get up. Finally he had just opted to lie down with his head facing the ceiling, waiting for the waves of nausea to leave him.

Beside him Kaiji was sleeping calmly and quietly. In fact, he hadn't made much noise at all since they had tumbled in through the door at 4 AM after a long night of bar-hopping and hanging out at arcades. They had spread out two futons on the floor and unceremoniously fallen asleep, still mostly dressed and really not bothering with sheets or covers.

Even with the semi-coolness of being indoors the heat still clung uncomfortably to Sahara's skin. Kaiji had said that his A/C had broken sometime during spring. And since he couldn't bother having it repaired he always left his window ajar, with the blinds stopping excess sunlight from heating the room up further.

Sahara knew the truth though. That Kaiji really couldn't afford the repair costs, and just made do with leaving his window open, sleeping in T-shirt and boxers like he did now.

Lying atop of his futon, the damp heat of the room making his jeans cling to his legs uncomfortably, Sahara very much wished there was a working A/C. He had been bereft of sleep because of the humidity of the room, and his warm and sticky body demanded a cool shower or at least some fluids. But Sahara couldn't bother with getting up. Even now that the worst of the headache had subsided he was waiting for Kaiji to wake up. He didn't really feel like rummaging through Kaiji's apartment without asking.

Sahara glanced in Kaiji's direction.

The blinds were leaving long shadows across his body, and made him appear almost ghostly. Kaiji tossed and turned a bit, before settling on his side. A sheen of sweat coated his brow and plastered his otherwise bouncy bangs to his forehead. He appeared to be drooling slightly, and Sahara snickered despite of himself; Kaiji didn't exactly look feral in his sleep. In fact he looked rather harmless. Cute almost.

Suddenly Kaiji stirred again, rolling onto his back once more. He was mumbling something incoherent and even as Sahara strained to hear he couldn't at all make out any of the words. But Kaiji looked distressed, and he started flailing with his arms as if he was fending something off. It was quite the pitiful display.

Sahara told himself that as he rolled over. He was lying so close that they were touching from shoulder to hip now, and facing Kaiji he tried to calm the dark-haired boy down. A friend of his had once told him that you weren't supposed to wake someone abruptly when they were having a bad dream. And something told Sahara this wasn't just any bad dream. Especially the pained expression on Kaiji's features as he tried to wiggle free of Sahara's grasp alarmed him.

"Shhhh" Sahara tried to coax Kaiji to stop fighting him, and finally Kaiji calmed down somewhat. Stroking Kaiji's bangs out of his eyes, he felt how hot the dark-haired boy felt to the touch. "It's just a dream..." he said, more to himself than Kaiji. But Kaiji was relaxing visibly, perhaps due to Sahara's other hand, now rubbing his shoulder.

Propping himself up against Kaiji's bed, Sahara kept running his hand in soothing circles around Kaiji's shoulder and arm. Kaiji had stopped moving completely, and was once again breathing heavily, as if in a deep, dreamless sleep.

The earlier outburst had surprised and given Sahara quite the scare, but he could finally let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He exhaled.

His breath seemed to tickle the other as Kaiji made a small noise and twisted away a bit. But Sahara didn't loosen his grip and instead he slid down next to Kaiji, lying close to him.

"I wonder what that was all about.." He gazed at Kaiji's now serene face. It almost looked as if there was a small smile, tugging at the corner of Kaiji's mouth. Yet his hair was disheveled and there was still a small sheen of sweat on his brow.

"You've gone through more than you let on to..." Sahara said thoughtfully to Kaiji's sleeping form. He had known that there was something different with Kaiji ever since the day in the convenience store when the taller boy had introduced himself grudgingly as 'Itou Kaiji'.

Everyone else seemed to think that he was just taciturn and antisocial, but after seeing the serene face he wore when he slept Sahara was beginning to doubt it. Maybe he simply had trust issues?

Sahara lay there silently watching Kaiji sleep, his fingers unconsciously tracing lazy patterns on Kaiji's arm. Kaiji whimpered in his sleep, tossing a bit before settling down again.

His earlier headache had magically disappeared, but Sahara didn't feel like getting up. Being this close to the aloof Kaiji without receiving an angry scowl or, even worse, a punch wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence.

As the sun had climbed a bit higher, the light fell prettily on Kaiji's face. It accentuated his features, making him look paler and his nose more pointed. He had a slight blush on his cheekbones but the shadows made him appear a little gaunt.

Was Kaiji eating properly?

Despite his usually carefree attitude Sahara felt like, at least to some extent, it was his fault. When the two of them went out drinking Sahara had a habit of acting cheap and getting Kaiji to treat him. Maybe it was his turn to treat his senior to some food the next time the two of them went out drinking after work.

But in spite of his obvious lankiness Kaiji wasn't exactly homely looking. In fact with his angular face, nice complexion and the healthy tan he sported he looked quite good.

Sahara found that he couldn't make himself look away from Kaiji's sleeping form.

At a first glance Kaiji had seemed unapproachable, but with effort and patience Sahara had broken through that faÁade of indifference. And this up-close he was seeing something completely different. For some reason it was making his heart beat harder in his chest and his skin prickle from excitement.

They were lying so close now that he even imagined that he could hear the other's heartbeat. Holding his breath Sahara listened.

But the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears made it difficult to determined what was his pulse and what was Kaiji's.

Carefully, and possibly subconsciously, Sahara let his hand slid down from Kaiji's upper arm, along his lower arm, down to Kaiji's abdomen where he moved it around in soothing circles. He was rewarded by a low moan escaping Kaiji.

His curiosity now peaked Sahara let his fingers wander further. Slowly his fingertips traced their way down to Kaiji's thigh, were he let his hand rest momentarily, gauging whether Kaiji still slept peacefully or not. He didn't want to wake the other.

Kaiji still breathed deeply, though his breath occasionally hitched and instead of exhaling he would make a low grunt.

This prompted Sahara to massage Kaiji's thigh gently. It rewarded him with a new response from Kaiji, who moaned softly and moved as if to increase the friction.

Sahara felt his face grow hot when he realized that he was actually enjoying this himself, watching how Kaiji reacted to his touches.

There was a sudden movement and Sahara's heart stopped dead in his chest, the fear of having accidentally woken Kaiji overwhelming. Holding completely still Sahara looked up towards Kaiji's face.

He was still sleeping soundly.

Maybe Sahara should stop himself while he was ahead, it would surely be weird if Kaiji awoken and was greeted by the sight of Sahara touching him like this...

Carefully retracting his arm, moving his fingers away from Kaiji's thigh, Sahara's fingers brushed over what had caused the sudden movement earlier though.

It was an erection.

And from the look of it, seen through Kaiji's loose boxers, quite the happy one.

That was weird. Not exactly the reaction Sahara would have suspected. But then on the other hand, wasn't he the one fondling his friend while he was asleep? What exactly _had_ he suspected?

Besides, Sahara himself had gotten hard-on over less.

Still, wasn't this an indication that Kaiji was enjoying himself too?

Sahara's selfish--and definitely more dominant-- side took a hold of him. How much would it take for Sahara to make Kaiji beg him to help out with this little dilemma? Sahara fancied himself quite the talented masturbator. In fact, in none of his short-lived relationships had his girlfriends ever managed to impress him. Surely this was because they lacked Sahara's technique.

Moving his fingers to grasp the fabric around Kaiji's arousal he gauged the dark-haired boy's size. It wasn't as big as Sahara's, now constrained uncomfortably against the roughness of his jeans, but it wasn't too bad. It had a nice shape in his hand, slightly bent to the left.

"Nnn..." Kaiji moved his legs, parting them as if he was giving Sahara more room. Watching Kaiji like this, completely submissive and definitely more content than Sahara had ever seen him awake, made his heart pound in his chest. He was almost sure Kaiji would hear it and wake up. But there was no indication that Kaiji was awake, he was only moving his hips slightly as if frustrated by the lack of friction against his cock.

Sahara's pulse was now fluttering and jumping in his veins, the blood flow making it difficult to think. He tried to pass a rational thought through his muddled brain, but in addition to his own predicament Kaiji's movements and the muted noises he was now making really stopped Sahara from being all too coherent.

His own hard-on was straining painfully against his pants and just watching Kaiji's sleep induced frustration added to his own sense of urgency. He needed to help Kaiji tackle this!

Rubbing Kaiji's erection through the fabric wasn't going to be enough, the coarseness of the fabric usually did the exact opposite of helping a guy tackle his 'man problem'.

One by one he opened the buttons on Kaiji's boxers, helping himself to Kaiji's cock through the opening. As his warm hand connected with Kaiji's now throbbing cock Sahara for some reason felt like it could make him come undone right there. "Ahh..hh..." was Kaiji's only hitched response.

Slowly brushing his thumb against the tip of Kaiji's cock Sahara found that Kaiji was already quite moist at the top. Using the pre-cum to lubricate the entire length he picked up a slow pace, gently squeezing the cock as he reached the base where it connected with the balls.

"Ahhnn...!" Kaiji sounded almost distressed, his hips moving involuntarily to increase the amount of friction, "uhh..."

Increasing the pace to meet Kaiji's instinctive thrusts, Sahara now used his free hand to rub against the outside of his own jeans, trying to get what little friction he could manage without it feeling uncomfortably painful. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and at the nape of his neck. He had to restrain himself from making any sound.

Kaiji's breath had now quickened, and he was mostly making hitched noises.

Not too far from release his cock contracted, his whole body shuddering from the immensity of the stimulation Sahara was giving him. A few more strokes and he was sent over the edge, jerking his hips in spasms as he came. He didn't make much more noise than that though, merely gasping for breath.

Sahara retracted his sticky hand, now covered with semen. Haphazardly wiping it off on the futon he then used it to cup his balls while the other hand rubbed more urgently against his own erection. Having watched Kaiji had been enough to push him towards the edge, and he now only needed a couple of well-measured brushes against his jeans before he came.

He was a whole lot more noisy too, and between the loud moans and tremors of ecstasy he couldn't help himself but call out,

"K-Kaiji-sa--n" as he shut his eyes tightly.

The silence that followed felt almost tangible compared to the noise that had preceded it.

Sahara's erratic breathing was the only audible sound in the room, and even that was quite faint.

Until a voice broke the silence,

"...S-sahara?"

It was the sound of a bleary and newly awoken Kaiji, his voice husky and thick with emotion.

Shit!

This was the one thing that Sahara hadn't planned for. In fact he had planned for the complete opposite, Kaiji was supposed to stay asleep!

But now that the veil of passion had fallen away Sahara realized that _of course_ Kaiji would wake up after going through something like that. Who wouldn't? You'd have to be sedated or in a coma not to! And Sahara wasn't even sure you could make someone get a hard-on during those circumstances either.

Shit shit shit!

He panicked. Kaiji had propped himself up on his elbows now, giving Sahara a distant and weird look. No wonder really, he must surely realize what had just transpired. And there was no way Sahara could explain it away as 'helping Kaiji out' after what Sahara had just called out in his throes of passion. His currently sated look wasn't helping either. If he'd felt hot and sticky earlier it was nothing compared to the state of his boxers now.

No. Anyway you looked at this Sahara had forced himself on Kaiji when the other was asleep. He wasn't even remotely drunk anymore, and with the hangover washed away he was having a hard time even trying to use that as an excuse.

Kaiji started to say something, but Sahara didn't want to hear what it was. Was afraid what it would be. He just want to pretend that all of this was a weird alcohol-induced dream that hadn't really happened.

So without so much as a word Sahara got up, dashing towards the entry hall.

There he proceeded to grab his shoes, and without putting them on he slammed the door open and ran out.

Dashing down the stairway in his socks he almost crashed into the railing when making the sharp turn down the last flight of stairs.

Once he was safely down the stairs he started running. Running so fast his throat went dry and his lungs burned.

He ran faster than he had ever run during physical education. Or even when he was late.

He ran so fast, in fact, that he wasn't sure where he was, or truth to be told, where he was headed.

When he finally came to a stop it felt like he'd been running for hours, and he had to lean forward to catch his breath at all.

Regaining his breath he looked up,

he was standing in front of a convenience store.

The convenience store he worked at to be more precise.

Two high school boys were peering out through the glass, giving him a weird look as he stood there with his shoes in one hand and breath caught.

Most commuters and salary-men were on the trains or already at work, so there were hardly any people outside though. It was probably barely 7 AM, but he knew some of the people that worked this shift.

After he had put on his shoes he walked through the sliding doors,

"Good morning Nishio-chan!" He called.

But she wasn't what greeted him once he was inside.

Kaiji was standing there. His back against the counter. A serious look on his face.

And before Sahara even had the chance to react Kaiji had grabbed his arm, spun him around and was pushing him towards the exit.

"Let's talk!" was all he said, but you could hear that his voice was strained. As if he'd been running.....

Above them the sun was now casting it's rays over the awakened Tokyo. And as they made their way back towards the abandoned apartment those intense flaming red and orange hues of the sky at sunrise had changed to cerulean blue.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Kaiji belongs to Fukumoto Nobuyuki. Not mine, no profit made, just borrowing.
> 
> Kaiji & Sahara giftfic for Doraya. ♥


End file.
